Red Jewel
by Biodegradable Spoon
Summary: Sasori didn't know what to expect when he died, but this was just absurd. Getting reborn along with the task of saving a bipedal octopus nicknamed Koro-sensei was not what he wanted to do. Too bad he wasn't given a choice. Well, at least his chakra was still there. Barely. Rated T for Paranoia, Cross-posted on Wattpad under GetYourOwnYaoi, and a couple of references to other anime.


Dying sucks. Especially for someone like Sasori, who's always restless. So when he woke up, he was pretty confused on why he was stuck in a white void. Wait. What was that sensation near his heart? Sasori looked down to realize he was human again. And that meant... _emotions_.

"Oh shi-"

(Timeskip brought to you by a mini Sasori napping)

"So, who are you?" Sasori crossed his arms impatiently, looking at the girl in front of him.

"You can call me..." She thought for a moment, "I guess you can call me Fereydoun."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "So... What am I doing here in this... void?"

"You died. You know, fell, departed, terminated."

"I know that, brat."

Fereydoun clapped her hands cheerfully. "You've been chosen for an experiment by Kami. So... you're going to be reborn, and you have a goal to complete in your second life."

"...What?"

"You heard me right! So... your task is..." Fereydoun looked at a clipboard that came from nowhere. "To save this bipedal yellow octopus nicknamed Koro-Sensei!"

"I did not agree to thi-"

"Good luck!" Fereydoun snapped her fingers, summoning a portal and pushing Sasori into it.

"... Dangit."

(Timeskip brought to you by mini Sasori picking up a knife with a mischevious glint in his eyes)

"Karma! Take a look at your new baby brother!"

"A brother?" Sasori heard pounding footsteps draw near. He looked up to see a 3-year-old's face peering at him.

'Dammit. I thought I escaped Deidara, now there's another brat?' Sasori looked at the boy. 'Well, this one seems more manageable. I guess I can give him a chance.'

(Time skip brought to you by mini Karma taking away mini Sasori's knife)

'My spiritual energy dwarfs my physical energy, so my balanced chakra's tiny. Alright, time for a lot of theory.' Sasori pulled out a pencil and paper. ' Yin represents spirit, ideas, and experiences. Yang represents physical energy or strength. Now, since I've been reincarnated, I have the same amount of spiritual chakra as my previous life, if not a little more. However, since it is much larger than my yang chakra, it suppresses the physical energy and stunts its growth. I need to find a way to use my chakra strings more efficiently.'

Sasori spun around in the swivel chair he had and sighed.

'I don't know why, but this makes me feel better. Let's see... Sasori picked up his paper from the desk on his 43rd spin, 'In the case of Yin release, it mimics "imagination". That is, it can freely take shape but has little substance.' Sasori thought for a bit, 'When Kabuto was still my spy, he reported something about someone called... Tayayu? No, wait. Tayuya. She manipulates her jutsu using her flute. Her melody releases materialized spirits, which are composed almost entirely of spiritual energy, so the chakra is in an unstable state. Therefore, they crave physical energy and absorb it upon contact... Aha!'

Sasori started scribbling on his paper, using the chair's armrest as a surface to write on. 'If I make chakra strings which have larger spiritual energy than physical, then I could absorb their physical energy. Of course, it won't make my actual reserves larger, just give me a boost. Then, I could use the borrowed energy to make normal, physically stronger chakra strings. Still, it doesn't give me a reason to slack off. I still need to increase my physical energy, even if it's harder to do so than usual.'

The door to his room opened, startling Sasori. He jerked out of his chair and dropped on the floor.

Right on top of a lego piece.

"Dammi-"

"Sasori! When did you learn that word!"

Sasori looked up to see mercury eyes looking at him. He gave an innocent smile and said, "It's a se-cr-et~"

"Sasori..."

"Not tellin' ya!" Sasori inwardly winced. 'It's pretty cringe-worthy when I have to keep up this act for a while. I mean, Karma's pretty cool and all, but he's a little overprotective, and this facade I'm keeping up is really cringy. I think I'll drop some of it over the years.'

"Yo, Sasori! You listening to me?" Karma's six-year-old voice disrupted his thoughts.

"No. But wanna see something cool?" Sasori needed practice for puppet control, or something similar. "I can do this really cool thing, just don't tell anyone. It'll be a secret between brothers, okay?"

Karma nodded. "Okay. But listen to me after!"

Upon hearing confirmation, Sasori picked up a marionette. He started twisting and turning the crossbar and control bar around, and the puppet started dancing.

"That's so cool! Anyway, did you hear? Soma's coming for a visit today!"

"Really?"

"You forgot, didn't you? Our cousin's visiting!"

"Heh... maybe..."

(Time skip brought to you by mini Karma trying to cheer up a mini pouting Sasori)

"... same explanation; they're already part of the mission. Once your suspension is over, you will return to E-class. Therefore, you too will be given the same assassination assignment."

"So, uh... Does this rubber knife really work? Yes. It's harmless to humans, but we guarantee it will work on him. "

"Huh! I guess it doesn't matter if he's not human. I've always wanted to try... killing me a teacher."

Right now, Sasori was having the WTF expression on his face. He had entered the room silently and was standing in front of the door.

"Karma! Why is it so dark in here?" Sasori turned on the light.

Everyone else in the room flinched slightly in surprise.

"Wait, Karma are those government officials? What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Karma raised his hands in defense.

The government officials were slightly startled. 'He snuck into the room without us noticing? He may have a talent for assassination. Maybe he has a slim chance of assassinating _it_.' They looked at each other and nodded. 'This kid should be on the mission.'

"We'll tell you what's going on."

(Time skip brought to you by mini Sasori and Karma building a snowman)

"So, in short, I have to murder a bipedal octopus?" The government officials nodded. "I'll also be able to skip a could of grades?"

"Unquestionably. Your records do prove you are smart enough to."

'Well, I'm supposed to save Koro-sensei, but I guess I'll play along for a bit. I'll also be able to escape the whiny brats from elementary school.' Sasori hummed slightly, and said, "Deal."

"Wait, wait wait! You're including my baby brother in this?!"

"Karma, don't worry. He's trying to pose as a teacher. If he harms us, then his facade would be shattered. Plus if everyone fails in assassinating him, I'll go down actually doing something." Sasori waved his concerns off. 'Besides, I need to get closer to this Koro-sensei to actually know his cause of death, and how to prevent it.'

Karma sighed, "...Fine."

"Come on, let's get ready."

'Besides, I'll use my jutsu if worse comes to worse.'

 **XXX**

 **Welp guys, this is the remake of Red Sands. Please give some feedback, I don't care if it's negative, just don't add swear words, please.**

 **Cya next chapter which probably won't come out until 3 months later**


End file.
